WDYWFM
by Alex Rusanov
Summary: In this world, noone liked cold and ice. Noone liked or wanted Kageyama Tobio, himself included. Despite all this, he didn't quite know why he kept fighting, why he kept moving forward. Perhaps, deep down and utterly foolishly, he was hoping to see some sunny days, almosst like a normal person.


W.D.Y.W.F.M. – Prologue

There was so much blood.

Just too much, too much blood and it was _everywhere_.

It was splattered, pooling around and flowing or gushing but it was everywhere.

So much blood and Tobio didn't have much of it was his. What percent was he on? Facts and numbers flew around in his head in a way which wasn't as conscious as it could have been.

"%15 blood loss, no alarming symptoms. Feeling of faintness or tiredness may occur." The mechanic voice in his head dictated, seemingly unconcerned about the fact that Tobio was _dying._

"%30 blood loss, increased heart rate but decreased body temperature, skin would pale and general malfunctions would appear such as dizziness, trembling, body temperature fluctuations."

"%40 and general nausea, decrease in limb control and motor functions failure. Body is running on power saving mode, only working to keep the core; brain, heart and the internals, working. Blood transfusion is necessary, "

"%50 heart will fail pumping necessary amount of blood and organ failure will start, making way for comatose. This condition is called hypovolemic shock and requires immediate treatment to stop blood loss."

"%60, exsanguination; death by haemorrhage."

Had he really lost almost half of his-? Tobio didn't know. It wasn't that he was weak to be defeated like this, no. They were just so many, kept coming like wave after wave after wave and he was only human, despite the popular opinion that suggested otherwise.

Weakly, in an attempt to half cryopreserve himself to slow down his metabolism, he tried to summon his ice around to encase himself. But he was just so, so soul crushingly tired not even just physically but mostly , mentally and... Just closing his eyes and giving up, letting his numb body rest after years of exhaustion. It could have been easy, and perhaps that was the thing coming for him. With a sigh Kageyama Tobio closed his eyes to this cruel world, without even a flashback of his own life. A dark, bitter chuckle escaped his frost bitten lips, what was there to see anyway, in his oh so pathetic life? Nothing. Nothing he was, nothing he will proceed to become, perhaps more successfully this time.

A foot crunched the gravelly ground to his side. His body, due to years and years of practice, tried to jerk up and confront the in coming probable offender, to no prevail. His body was growing colder, not the comfortable, power induced cold he was used to but the lack of it there of, inability to warm himself up seeped through his veins and bones, made his teeth clatter shamefully.

" You lost too much blood. " a voice said, half methodically. Kageyama couldn't really decide if this was in his head or if someone was actually talking. Suddenly there was a warm light strong enough to flicker through his closed eyelids, an article about exsanguination was ringing in his head or maybe the person was talking? The sounds seemed to come from far away in distorted echoes, which made it quite hard to identify what was going on.

The light source (fire?) came closer then went out. Kageyama instantly missed the small amount of heat he had receives from it as warm, anything was warm at this point he supposed, hands flipped him to see his front with care not to probe the puncture on his chest. As the silence stretched Kageyama found himself drifting again. He faintly heard the string of apologies and promises, not really registering the meaning behind them. He made out one word, cauterization befor3 the fire was back and close. His relief regarding hat was quite short-lived.

Then he was _screaming_ as fire met the puncture; seared, scorched and sealed as hell manifested within his mortal body. His unseeing vision faltered and whitened with hot pain. It was like ten punctures at the sane time, it was as if the sun had made a personal vendetta make him suffer. His body tried to contort and jerk back he was firmly held in places. The whispers of "it will be over soon ," fell to deaf ears. Through the finalization of cauterization, Kageyama Tobio was _gone_.

* * *

It's 4 AM and who knows what is going on at this time of the night (day?) Well, here enjoy Kageyama as the cold prince he is, quite literally, whom is about to head-butt the sun himself, somehow.


End file.
